Guide roller rotating bearings are used in coating plants for coating a metal band in a melt of coating metal. The coating devices are used to coat metal bands with a corrosion-resistant layer of zinc, tin, lead, aluminum, Galvalume® or Galfan®. To achieve this, the metal band is drawn through a metal melt of the respective coating metal which is several 100° C. hot. For stabilizing and guiding purposes, rotating shafts are arranged as guide rollers in the metal melt. The rotating guide roller is supported in the metal melt in bearing devices that are configured as wearing bearings. In this context, DE 102 36 116 B3 describes the configuration of such a bearing device as a sliding bearing device. Such a sliding bearing device has a high degree of wear and material removal, which in turn requires the frequent replacement of bearing parts which entails substantial costs.
JP 01 159359 A describes a guide roller rotating bearing with a roller bearing of the above-mentioned type which, however, is characterized by a pronounced wear of the shafts and whose roller bearings are difficult to replace.